The purpose of this study is to measure the detectability and progress of intracranial hemorrhage using a new light-based noninvasive technique called TOFA. During the last year, research focus was fully on hardware changes and design to achieve speedier scan times, enhanced light collection, and deeper tissue probing. Significant advances have been made towards improving instrument performance, in readiness for agressive clinical data studies in 1997, at the expense of actual patient studies in 1996. This hardware and engineering effort was supported by funds external of the GCRC program. However, this faster, more efficient, and calibrated prototype will be availale for studies proposed under GCRC. Focus will be on using TOFA to monitor cerebral function by measuring blood oxygenation and flow in real time, allowing tracking of early onset and progression of infant brain injury.